


you're my one and only christmas wish

by tattooedpiecesofyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Long Distance Relationship, Winter, harry is shy and adorable and worried for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedpiecesofyou/pseuds/tattooedpiecesofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is usually Harry's favorite time of year. But this year it's all wrong. Because this years Louis is far away and Harry is all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my one and only christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just a dumb little piece of Christmas fluff that I wrote in under an hour. It's really bad so don't hate me for it, but yeah. If by some miracle you actually like it comments and kudos would be amazing! xxx

A blanket of white covered the streets, creating an image straight from the movies. It was incredibly cliché, Harry thought, that it was snowing on Christmas Eve. There hadn’t been a white Christmas in England in years and when he was a little boy it was the one thing he would wish for, year after year. There was something magical about seeing the streets and trees covered in a glistening white and Harry always thought that if it would just snow on Christmas then nothing could ever go wrong. That’s why it’s so ironic that the one year he has a different wish in mind the snow decides to fall down from the sky. If only his wish would come true as well. He knew it was impossible, though. Not even the magic of Christmas could overcome the thousands of miles that separated Harry from his wish. 

Christmas was always Harry’s absolute favorite time of the year. Ever since he was just a little boy he had become overjoyed as soon as he saw the Christmas decorations hanging up in the shops and the lights dangling from the rooftops in his neighborhood. He always insisted that his family go all out for the Holiday, covering the entire house in lights and holding an annual Christmas party each year. He loved how beautiful his town looked in the winter and to this very day he still claimed that Holmes Chapel was a magical place around Christmas. After all, it was only a few weeks before Christmas Eve when he was given the best present of all right in his very neighborhood. 

When he was fourteen years old a new family moved into the neighborhood at the beginning of December. Holmes Chapel was a small village which meant that everyone knew each other, a lot more than some would have liked. In a place so small it was impossible to have secrets, after all. So, when the new family moved in across the street from the Styles’ Harry made it his mission to give them a proper welcome. He knew that all of his neighbors would bombard them with questions, desperate to know what brought them to a town where almost everyone had lived in their entire lives. Deciding they could use a break from the interrogations, Harry snagged some extra Christmas cookies from his mother’s bakery and walked them over to the large brick home across the way. He could admit that he was a bit curious, but not for the same reason everyone else seemed to be. Harry’s curiosity was more about the home than it’s new residents. Mrs. Elderidge had lived there for thirty years and it was rare to ever see her step though the front door. For as long as Harry had been living in the neighborhood he’d never so much as gotten a glance inside the home and he was hoping that would change once he greeted his new neighbors. 

Rapping on the door a few times, Harry rocked back on his heels as he waited for someone to answer. He could hear quite a ruckus inside but after several moments he was still left out in the cold. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to the warmth of his own home he heard a loud, high-pitched voice call out, “Did ya want something?” Spinning around so quickly that he nearly tripped over his own feet, Harry looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. For a long moment all he could do was simply stare at the boy in front of him. The boy seemed to notice his gaze and he furrowed his brow at Harry. “Do I have something on my face? What are you staring at?” he asked, a pout on his lips as he rested his hands on his hips, clearly irritated. 

“N-no! Sorry, I just…Your eyes,” Harry stuttered out pathetically, a blush warming his cheeks as he realized just how pathetic he sounded. 

Suddenly the boy’s expression shifted, his lips forming what could only be described as a smirk. “Oh. You like my eyes, love?” he asked, taking a step closer to Harry who was frozen to the spot. Never before had he been called love by another boy. Plenty of girls in his class had called him it, of course, often while they twirled their hair around their fingers and batted their eyelashes at him. But a boy calling him love? He never though that would happen. Let alone cause tiny little butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He was suddenly very, very confused. Why couldn’t he stop gazing at this pretty boy? And since when did he find boys pretty? 

“Hello! Earth to…..Well, I don’t know your name. So…Earth to stranger! You okay in there?” he asked, clapping his hands in front of Harry’s face.

“Yeah. S-sorry. Sorry!” Harry quickly replied, ducking his head to avoid any further embarrassment. This was not at all how he had planned on welcoming the family to the neighborhood. But then again, he hadn’t exactly planned on running into a very confusing boy. 

“Um…” Harry stalled, trying to get his thoughts into order. In that moment he couldn’t even remember why he was there in the first place. It seemed that it was very hard to think in this boy’s presence. “These are for you,” He stuttered out, finally remembering the tin of cookies in his hands as he practically threw them at the other boy. “As a welcome to the neighborhood sort of thing. I live across the street.” Harry gestured over his shoulder to his quaint little two-story home. 

“Oh do you?” the boy asked, that little smirk still firmly planted onto his lips. He seemed to be highly amused and Harry could only assume that it had to do with how awkward he was being. Of course the boy would get enjoyment out of that. And here Harry was hoping he could maybe make a new friend. Fat chance of that happening now that he’d gone and made himself look like an utter knob. 

After a sufficiently awkward pause the boy took a step closer to Harry. “You got a name, Curls?” he asked, reaching out and tugging on a lock of Harry’s hair. 

“Harry,” he replied quietly, his eyes planted on the ground to avoid further embarrassment. 

However, the boy seemed to have other plans, as he slipped a finger under Harry’s chin and slowly lifted it so that their eyes met. 

“I’m Louis,” he whispered, never once taking his eyes away from Harry’s face.

If Harry had thought he was confused before then he had no idea what sort of things he was feeling now. All he knew was the he was suddenly struck with the intense desire to lean in and kiss this strange boy in front of him. Since when did he want to kiss boys?

“We’re gonna be best friends, Harry.” Louis declared before placing a light kiss on Harry’s cheek, spinning around, and closing the door in Harry’s face. 

All Harry could do was stare at the door in stunned silence, his cheek burning where Louis’ lips had been just moments before. 

 

Looking back on that day now is always bittersweet for Harry. Back then he had been a naïve little fourteen year old who still thought he was straight. It was laughable now that he ever had any interest in girls. Louis likes to joke and say that he had been the one to turn Harry gay, and Harry never argues because, well, yeah, maybe he had been. All Harry knows is that from that first day on his mind was constantly occupied with thoughts of Louis. Even now, when he was supposed to be exchanging gifts with his family and enjoying the wonder of Christmas Eve, all Harry could think about was Louis. 

This was the first year that he wasn’t right by Harry’s side, sneaking presents into his lap because he was too impatient to wait for the morning. Harry was trying his best to be happy and enthusiastic for his mother’s sake, but he supposed he wasn’t doing a great job, if her worried glances were any indication. He just couldn’t help it, though. Christmas was always a special time for him and his boy. The nights would be spent cuddled up in their bed, sipping hot cocoa and watching Christmas movies because Louis insisted on it, no matter how many times he’d watched them before. But this year it had just been Harry, all alone in a king sized bed with one cup of hot cocoa and cold sheets. His heart yearned for his Louis, the boy he’d fallen in love with when he was fourteen years old and had no idea that it was even okay to like boys. Louis had always been there, by his side for every Christmas for the past five years. So no one could really blame Harry for feeling a bit wrong-footed and out of place, even in his childhood home. 

Gazing out the window at the snow falling from the sky, Harry thinks back to his favorite Christmas of all. He was sixteen and he and Louis had been best friends for two years now. The Tomlinsons were at his house for Christmas dinner and Harry and Louis were holed up inside his room playing video games. Harry was awful at them but Louis always insisted on playing and well, Harry couldn’t deny him anything. 

“The winner gets a kiss!” Louis exclaimed out of nowhere, looking anywhere but in Harry’s direction. 

“But you’re gonna win, Lou,” he replied, thoroughly confused as to what Louis was going on about. “So that means you’d get a kiss. And since I’m the only one here it’d have to be from me….” Harry trailed off, glancing up at Louis in confusion. “You don’t want me to kiss you, Lou.”

Silence hung in the air between them for several minutes before Louis’ timid voice cut through the tension. “But, what if I do, H?” 

Harry felt his mind grow fuzzy as he tried to process what exactly Louis’ words meant. Surely he didn’t mean that he actually wanted harry to give him a proper kiss. That would be absurd. Louis was his best mate. His straight best mate. Harry had come to terms with the fact that he probably wasn’t all that straight months ago when he realized that he kept picturing his tongue in his best mate’s mouth. But as far as he knew Louis was one hundred percent straight. So what was with this talk of kissing? Unless he was playing a joke on Harry. He must have noticed the way Harry looked at him sometimes. Maybe he had been a lot more obvious than he had thought and now Louis was making fun of him for it. He felt tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes as humiliation coursed through him. 

“How could you?” he whispered, hiding his face in his hands. “I know I probably make it really obvious and I’m sorry for that. But that doesn’t mean you have to make fun of me. That’s really shitty, Louis. Making fun of your best mate just because he has a little crush.” 

It was quiet for a few moments before Harry felt a tentative hand on his knee. When he looked up he was met with eyes full of confusion. “H. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I swear I don’t. I wasn’t making fun. I….” he trailed off, running a hand up and down the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit, Harry knew, yet he had no idea why Louis would possibly be nervous. “I want you to kiss me,” he whispered, slowly coming closer to Harry. “I just didn’t know how else to get you to do it. But it’s all I’ve been able to think about for weeks now, Harry.” The blush on Louis’ cheeks was shocking to Harry, as he didn’t think he’d ever once seen the boy get embarrassed. 

It wasn’t until a few moments had passed that his words sunk in and Harry’s eyes widened. “You mean it Lou?” Instead of an answer his words were met with the soft press of lips against his own. Louis was actually kissing him. It was his very own Christmas miracle. 

 

That night was the beginning of the best thing in Harry’s life. He and Louis had been together ever since that Christmas Eve. Here they were now, four years later, Harry twenty and Louis twenty two. Still going strong and as in love as ever. The only problem was that this Christmas Eve was different than all the rest. Because Louis had been home for all the others. He hadn’t been far away in America. 

When Louis had announced that he wanted to study in America for a year Harry had been filled with a sense of dread. He assumed that meant that Louis wanted to break things off. Who would want to go to a new country tied down by their boyfriend of six years, after all? But Louis had insisted that nothing had to change. They could make long distance work, he had said. And Harry had believed him, simply because he needed to cling on to some sort of hope. 

But now Louis has been gone for five months and it feels as if he’s slowly starting to lose his boy. He’d never once had to worry about them before. They were a sure thing, soulmates, Louis insisted. However, he’d never had Louis so far away before. The first few months weren’t all that bad. They were hard, of course, but they made it through with the help of skype.

It wasn’t until they approached the week before Christmas that a sinking feeling began to form in Harry’s stomach. Louis hadn’t so much as texted in five days and he wasn’t answering any of Harry’s calls. Now here they were on Christmas Eve and he still hadn’t heard a word from his boy. He would be worried sick that something had happened to Louis if it weren’t for the fact that his mother had heard from him just yesterday. That had to mean that he was ignoring Harry. But why on earth would he do that? The only explanation that seemed to be possible to Harry was that this was Louis’ way of breaking up with him. He had finally realized that he could do so much better than his curly haired best friend who had always just been there. Harry always knew this day would come, he just wished Louis could have waited until after Christmas to figure it out. 

So there he was, wrapped up in a blanket all by himself as he stared out the window of his mother’s house and reminisced about past Christmases with his boy. If he couldn’t have him anymore then he would comfort himself with thoughts of happier times, times when he was sure that Louis was his. 

“Okay, that’s it. This moping has got to stop.”

Harry was startled out of his reverie by the loud voice of his sister right in his ear. “Fuck off, Gem,” he grumbled, reaching out to swat her away. 

“Harry Edward Styles! Such language. And on Christmas!” Gemma exclaimed, a silly grin on her face as she attempted to cheer her little brother up. “Come on, H. You gotta stop being depressing. I know you miss him, but it’s not the end of the world.”

Harry scowled at that, shaking his head adamantly as he let out a sigh. “You don’t get it, Gem. I haven’t heard from him in five day. Five days. That’s an eternity for us. Why can’t he just break up with me and get it over with?”

“Break up with you?”

Harry’s head snapped up at that familiar voice, his heartbeat hammering away in his chest as he tried to process his thoughts. There was no way he had just heard Louis’ voice. Louis was in California, far far away from little ole Holmes Chapel, and yet….

“Why the hell do you think I’m gonna break up with you, Harry?” a loud voice demanded, and as he turned around Harry was met with those same blue eyes he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Louis?” he whispered, his voice coming out in a choked out sob. “You’re…You’re here?” 

Harry knew he probably sounded like an absolute idiot but he was so overcome with shock and awe in that moment that he really couldn’t bring himself to care. Before he could even process anything else a strong pair of arms were around him and he felt kisses being planted in his hair. “I’m here, baby,” Louis whispered in his ear, trailing kisses along his cheeks before finally planting a soft one against his lips. “Merry Christmas, Curls.” 

“But, I-I don’t understand,” Harry stuttered out, throwing his arms around Louis and burying his head in his chest. Now that he had his boy in front of him he certainly wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon. “You didn’t answer me. For five days you didn’t answer, Louis. I thought….” He trailed off, his words ending in a choked up sob as he felt his emotions begin to get the best of him.

“Sh. No baby, none of that. No crying. It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m with you for Christmas, babe. Wouldn’t have missed it for anything in the world. Just was busy planning and traveling and trying to surprise you. I’m sorry I worried you, angel. But I’m here now.” 

As Louis whispered words of reassurance into his hair Harry slowly felt himself begin to calm down. He had his boy home for Christmas and that was all that mattered. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, a tangled sweaty mess, Harry’s eyes drifted to the window. And as he gazed at the snow falling down a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he realized both his wishes had come true this year.


End file.
